Operation BALLOON
by Someday-Renee
Summary: Kuki looses her balloon, can Wally find a way to make it better? Kuki/Wally Oneshot


**Operation BALLOON**

**Summary: **When Kuki looses her balloon, can Wally figure out a way to make it better?

*******

A Japanese girl clad in a green sweater that was about two sizes too large for her thin body skipped along the sidewalk with an orange hooded boy following a short distance behind her, who was merely contented with listening to his companion's endless chatter.

"Thanks, so much for winning me this balloon today at the carnival Numbuh Four." She tugged at the pink ribbon she had in her hand and over head, her green balloon swayed in the wind. She giggled, "Wasn't today fun." She turned and smiled at him brightly.

"Eh, it was all right…" He replied dismissively, looking at his own orange balloon. In all honestly being dragged to the carnival by a hyper active girl wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was actually pretty…well, nice. And that revelation earned a smile from the usually tough as nails boy. Suddenly, a gust of wind and a loud shriek startled him from his thoughts, he looked back at Kuki and his eyes widened with concern at the scene,

Kuki was running down the street…Trying to catch the balloon that had apparently slipped from her hand,

"No! Come back!" She cried jumping for the ball of helium as it drifted high into the blue sky. Realizing that there was nothing she could do to bring her beloved balloon back, she came to a stop, watching her balloon float away higher, and higher far out of her reach.

Wally quickly caught up with her, standing beside her, and watching the sky. He didn't need to look at her face to tell that she was minutes away from crying. The sniffles and her trembling body were all the evidence he needed. He sighed softly, he _hated_ it when she cried, he _really _did.

"Er, Kuki…" He began as gently as a ten year old boy could. "If you wanna…We could go back and get ya another one." He suggested, with a sympathizing smile. Instead of accepting the offer, she quietly shook her head, no. Wally's smile faded. He had to find a way to make her feel better, he just _had_to. He looked at his own balloon in his hand, and smiled.

"Then why don't ya take mine…" He said holding it out to her. Kuki's eyes widened and she turned her head slightly to look at him,

She brushed the tears away from her eyes, "Y-you'd really do that for me, Numbuh Four?" She asked in a small whisper, a pink blush faintly tinting her cheeks and her eyes glistening from unshed tears. "Y-you'd really give _me_ your balloon?" Wally simply nodded,

"W-well, yeah I would." He told her, shyly adverting his eyes, and a blush creeping across his own cheeks. "It's just a cruddy balloon anyway…" He added, gruffly. Kuki smiled and slowly took the balloon tied with a blue ribbon from his hand.

"Thank you, Wally." She smiled at him before pulling him into a tight hug. As she pulled away, she released the balloon from her hand, and this time it was no accident. Not surprisingly, Numbuh four was quite confused and upset at this.

"Oi! Why the crud did you do that for?!" He demanded, his fist clenched tightly in anger. Kuki just giggled, not fazed by his harshness at all.

"I let _yours_ go, so that _my_ balloon wouldn't get lonely up there, silly." She looked up at the sky, watching his orange balloon catch up with her green one. "I know that if I were all alone, I would want _you_ there with me too." Wally's eyes widened at her simple confession, not really knowing what to say to it. Kuki smiled at him and skipped merrily down the street, she turned back when she realized that he wasn't following, she stopped mid-step and she tilted her head, giggling a bit,

"Come on, slowpoke!" She ran back and grabbed his hand pulling him along, but not before they took one last look at the green and orange balloons dancing high into the clouds.

** End Transmission  
*****

**This little was stuck in my head all day, like my favorite song, so I just had to do something to get it out. I hope it was fluffy this was okay, I wanted to write something that was cute and fluffy, yet something totally realistic and believable, too. So I hope I achieved that. Okay, now I've got to study for that quiz! **

** Much love,**

** Renee**


End file.
